gayyafandomcom-20200213-history
Masterlist: Gay
Masterlist of books featuring gay male characters. Books are organized alphabetically by first letter of the author's last name. A * Hat Trick by Jeff Adams * Illuminate (Gilded Wings #1) by Aimee Agresti * Infatuate (Gilded Wings #2) by Aimee Agresti * Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda by Becky Albertalli * Simon Says by Elaine Marie Alphin * The Best Night of Your (Pathetic) Life by Tara Altebrando * The Book of David by Anonymous * Keeper by Kathi Appelt B * One Man Guy by Michael Barakiva * What Happened to Mr. Forster? by Gary W. Bargar * Free Your Mind by Ellen Bass * Ishmael and the Hoops of Steel by Michael Gerard Bauer * If it Doesn't Kill You by Margaret Bechard * When Audrey Met Alice by Rebecca Behrens * Vintage: A Ghost Story by Steve Berman * What She Left Behind by Tracy Bilen * Geektastic: Stories From the Nerd Herd edited by Holly Black * Tithe by Holly Black * Secrets of Truth and Beauty by Mehgan Frazer Blakemore * Almost Home by Jessica Blank * Love in the Time of Global Warming by Francesca Lia Block * Will by Maria Boyd * Going Bovine by Libba Bray * The Diviners by Libba Bray * The Demon's Lexicon (The Demon's Lexicon #1) by Sarah Rees Brennan * The Demon's Covenant (The Demon's Lexicon #2) by Sarah Rees Brennan * The Demon's Surrender (The Demon's Lexicon #3) by Sarah Rees Brennan * The Value of X by Poppy Z Brite * Black Rabbit Summer by Kevin Brooks * Supergirl Mixtapes by Meagan Brothers * Entries from a Hot Pink Notebook by Todd Brown * Stranger by Rachel Manija Brown * The Vast Fields of Ordinary, by Nick Burd * The Carrie Diaries by Candace Bushnell C * Prince of Shadows by Rachel Caine * Cinnamon Toast and the End of the World by Janet E Cameron * Someday This Pain Will Be Useful to You by Peter Cameron * Unbearable Girl by Julie Camper * How Beautiful the Ordinary: Twelve Stories of Identity by Michael Cart * Love & Sex: Ten Stories of Truth by Michael Cart * Graceling (Graceling Realm #1) by Kristin Cashore * Bitterblue (Graceling Realm #3) by Kristin Cashore * Passages of Pride by Kurt Chandler * The Perks of Being a Wallflower by Steven Chbosky * Gives Light by Rose Christo * A Melody in Harmony (Noah and Ronan #1) by Ashley Chunell * New Melody, Same Harmony (Noah and Ronan #2) by Ashley Chunnel * Gingerbread by Rachel Cohn * You Know Where to Find Me by Rachel Cohn * Dash and Lily's Book of Dares by Rachel Cohn and David Levithan * Naomi & Ely's No Kiss List by Rachel Cohn and David Levithan * Nick & Nora's Infinite Playlist by Rachel Cohn and David Levithan * Am I Blue?: Coming Out from the Silence edited by Bruce Coville * Invisibility by Andrea Cremer * Angry Management by Chris Crutcher * Athletic Shorts: Six Short Stories by Chris Crutcher D * Frozen (Heart of Dread #1) by Melissa De la Cruz * The Ring and Crown (The Ring and the Crown #1) by Melissa De la Cruz * Ask Again Later by Liz Czukas * A Strong and Sudden Thaw (A Strong and Sudden Thaw #1) by R.W. Day * Out of the Ashes (A Strong and Sudden Thaw #2) by R.W. Day * Returning to Shore by Corrine Demas * Something Real by Heather Demetrios * I'll Get There. It Better Be Worth the Trip by John Donovan * When Heroes Die by Penny Raife Durant E * Salt (Salt #1) by Danielle Ellison * Dumb Jock (Dumb Jock #1) by Jeff Erno * Another Dumb Jock (Dumb Jock #2) by Jeff Erno * Appearances Matter] (Dumb Jock #3) by Jeff Erno * Dumb Jock: The Musical (Dumb Jock #4) by Jeff Erno * Two Dumb Jocks (Dumb Jock #5) by Jeff Erno * Matter of Trust by Jeff Erno * You Belong With Me by Jeff Erno * Till Death (Fractured Souls #1) by Kate Evangelista F * If You Could be Mine by Sara Farizan * Real Vampires Don't Sparkle by Amy Fecteau * This is Not a Love Story by Suki Fleet * Willful Machines by Tim Floreen * Eagle Peak by Elizabeth Fontaine * Suicide Notes, by Michael Thomas Ford * Wrecked by E. R. Frank * Tessa Masterson Will Go To Prom by Emily Franklin * My Heartbeat by Garret Freyman-Weyr * Reflections of a Rock Lobster: Reflections of Growing up Gay by Aaron Fricke G * Good Moon Rising by Nancy Garden * Hear Us Out!: Lesbian and Gay Stories of Struggle, Progress, and Hope 1950's to the Present by Nancy Garden * The Sultan's Eyes by Kelly Gardiner * The Bond: Drangonlinked Chronicles Volume 2 by Adolfo Garza Jr. * Fancy White Trash by Marjetta Geerling * The Difference Between You and Me by Madaleine George * Silent Snow, Secret Snow by Adele Geras * Burn by Heath Gibson * Bereft by Craig Laurance Gidney * The Boy's Own Manual to Being a Proper Jew by Eli Glasman * Kindness for Weakness by Shawn Goodman * King of the Screwups, by K.L. Going * The Boy I Love by Nina de Gramont * BZRK by Michael Grant * BZRK: Reloaded by Michael Grant * BZRK: Apocalypse by Michael Grant * Losing it by Keith Gray H * Lord of the White Hell by Ginn Hale * Geography Club, by Brent Hartinger * Double Feature: Attack of the Soul-Sucking Brain Zombies/Bride of the Soul-Sucking Brain Zombies by Brent Hartinger * The Elephant of Surprise by Brent Hartinger * Grand & Humble by Brent Hartinger * Rapture Practice by Aaron Hartzler * Seraphina by Rachel Hartman * Faggit, by Tedd Hawks * When the Sea is Rising Read by Cat Hellisen * Two Teenagers in 20: Writings by Gay and Lesbian Youth by Ann Heron * Jack by A.M. Homes * Impulse by Ellen Hopkins * Tilt by Ellen Hopkins * Rumble by Ellen Hopkins * The Misfits by James Howe * Twice Told: Original Stories Inspired by Original Artwork by Scott W. Hunt * The Deathday Letter by Shaun Hutchinson * fml by Shaun Hutchinson * The Five Stages of Andrew Brawley by Shaun Hutchinson * Becoming Chloe by Catherine Ryan Hyde I There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with I. Help us out by adding some! J * Haffling by Caleb James * Breaking Boxes by A.M. Jenkins * Becoming Visible: A Reader in Gay and Lesbian History for Highschool and College Students by Kevin Jennings * The Tear Collectors by Billy Jolie * Girl, Hero by Carrie Jones K * Life in Outer Space by Melissa Keil * Breathless by Brigid Kemmerer * Secret, by Brigid Kemmerer * Stealing Parker by Miranda Kenneally * Things I Can't Forget by Miranda Kenneally * Omorphi by Cody Kennedy * Safe by Cody Kennedy * Out by Joanna Kenrick * A Midsummer's Nightmare by Kody Keplinger * Not Broken, Just Bent by Mia Kerick * The Red Sheet by Mia Kerick * Us Three by Mia Kerick * The Art of Secrets by James Klise * Out of Pocket, by Bill Konigsberg * Openly Straight, by Bill Konigsberg L * How To Ditch Your Fairy by Justine Larbelestier * Team Human by Justine Larbelestier * What I Know by Roger Larson * Fighting the Proof by Tara Leigh * Will Grayson, Will Grayson by John Green and David Levithan * Boy Meets Boy by David Levithan * 21 Proms by David Levithan * How they Met, and Other Stories by David Levithan * Love is a Higher Law by David Levithan * Wide Awake by David Levithan * The Realm of Possibilty by David Levithan * Two Boys Kissing by David Levithan * You Have Seven Messages by Stewart Lewis * How to Repair a Mechanical Heart by J.C. Lillis * Adaptation by Malinda Lo * Proxy by Alex London * What's Up With Jody Barton? by Hayley Long * The Less Dead by April Lurie * Sink or Swim by Zoe Lynne M * Tumble Turn by Doug Macleod * Pretty Things by Sarra Manning * The Year of Ice, by Brian Malloy * Finnikin of the Rock by Melina Marchetta * Froi of the Exiles by Melina Marchetta * Quintana of Charyn by Melina Marchetta * Ink Exchange by Melissa Marr * Frostfire by Zoe Marriot * Thumped by Megan Mccafferty * No Big Deal by Ellen Jeff McClain * Dare You To by Katie McGarry * Being Friends With Boys by Terra Elan McVoy * You Don't Know About Me by Brian Meehl * Starry Eyed: Sixteen Stories That Steal the Spotlight by Ted Michael * Hero, by Perry Moore * Gone, Gone, Gone by Hannah Moskowitz * The Waiting Tree by Lindsay Moynihan * Birds on a Wire by Ellen Mullholland * Ashfall by Mike Mullin * Shine by Lauren Myracle N * I'll Give You the Sun by Jandy Nelson * The Shell House by Linda Newberry * Starglass by Phoebe North * Starbreak by Phoebe North O * The Sharp Time by Mary O'Connell * Arrival by Chris O'Guinn * Fearless, by Chris O'Guinn * Pandemonium by Lauren Oliver P * M or F? by Lisa Papademetriou * Here's to you Jeb Pike by Johanna Parkhurst * The Stone Prince by Fiona Patton * Cat Girl's Day Off by Kimberley Pauly * As You Wish by Jackson Pearce * Lola and the Boy Next Door by Stephanie Perkins * Far From Xanandu by Julie Anne Peters Q * TMI by Sarah Quigley * Gabi, a Girl in Pieces by Isabel Quintero R * Punkzilla by Adam Rapp * Cinders & Saphires by Leila Rasheed * Diamonds and Deceit by Leila Rasheed * Emeralds & Ashes by Leila Rasheed * Clean by Amy Reed * The Art of Wishing by Lindsay Ribar * The Fourth Wish by Lindsay Ribar * Caught in the Crossfire by Juliann Rich * Searching for Grace by Juliann Rich * The House of Hades by Rick Riordan * Supermassive by Nina Rossing * Asylum by Madeliene Roux * Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell * My Awesome/Awful Popularity Plan by Seth Rudetsky * The Rise and Fall of a Theater Geek by Seth Rudetsky * The Four Dorothys by Paul Ruditus * The Rules for Hearts by Sara Ryan * Gemini Bites by P.E. Ryan * Way to Go by Tom Ryan * Foretold: Fourteen Tales of Prophecy and Prediction by Carrie Ryan * Tag Along by Tom Ryan S * Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe by Benjamin Alire Saenz * Last Night I Sang to the Monster by Benjamin Alire Saenz * Rainbow High by Alex Sanchez * Rainbow Boys by Alex Sanchez * Boyfriends with Girlfriends by Alex Sanchez * Bait by Alex Sanchez * The God Box by Alex Sanchez * Private Display of Affection by Winter Sandberg * The Culling by Steven dos Santos * The Sowing by Steven dos Santos * Mousetraps by Pat Schmatz * The Beginning of Everything by Robyn Schneider * Rapture by R.J. Seeley * The Kid Table by Andrea Seigel * Unlived Affections by George Shannon * The Hookup Artist by Tucker Shaw * Playing the Book by S. Chris Shirley * The Rainbow Kite by Marlene Fanta Shyer * Growing up Gay/Growing up Lesbian: A Literary Anthology by Bennett L. Singer * The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth by Marilyn Singer * A Really Nice Prom Mess by Brian Sloan * This Side of Salvation by Jeri Smith-Ready * The Way He Lived by Emily Wing Smith * The Marbury Lens by Andrew Smith * Passenger by Andrew Smith * Grasshopper Jungle by Andrew Smith * Cowboys Can Fly by Ken Smith * The Truth About Alex by Anne Snyder * Looking For Jamie Bridger by Nancy Springer * The Center of the World by Andreas Steinhofel * Big Guy by Robin Stevenson * Pilgrims Don't Wear Pink by Stephanie Kate Strohm * Confederates Don't Wear Couture by Stephanie Kate Strohm * Beneath Angel's Wings by E. Summers * Artichoke's Heart by Suznne Supplee T * Jerom by William Taylor * The Blue Lawn by William Taylor * Drama by Raina Telgemeier * Zero Fade by Chris L. Terry * Moonset by Scott Tracey * Fan Art by Sarah Tregay * Seven Days at the Hot Corner by Terry Trueman * Just Between US by J.H. Trumble U * Grydscaen: Utopia by Natsuya Uesugi * The Center of Everything by Linda Urban * The Other SIde of the Fence by Jean Ure V * Allison, Who Went Away by Vivian Vande Velde W * Exposed by Scott Wallens * The Waiting Dark by Robin Wasserman * Finding H.F. by Julia Watts * Noggin by John Corey Whaley * Asher's Fault by Elizabeth Wheeler * Bad Boy by Diana Wieler * Teenage Rewrite by Brandon Williams * Drama Queens in the House by Julie Williams * Kiss by Jacqueline Wilson * Street Dreams by Tama Wise * Box Girl by Sarah Withrow * Turning 16 by Jerry Wolford * If I Told You So, by Timothy Woodward * The Balance by Neal Wooten X There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with X. Help us out by adding some! Y * Dirty London by Kelley York * Made of Stars by Kelley York * Sucide Watch by Kelley York * Hushed by Kelley York * One Hot Second: Stories About Desire by Cathy Young Z There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with Z. Help us out by adding some! Category:Masterlist